Cammie's Short College Expeirence
by swmmrgrl09
Summary: Horrible Title. Imagine that the BlackThorn boys never attended Gallagher, but everything still work out the way it was written for Cammie. Except for Zach, they never met. The COC is no longer around, and Zach chose to be a good guy a LONG time ago. They work for the same agency, but have never met each other. So when they have to work with eachother, troubles come up.
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

Man, is this mission getting a tiny bit boring! I wasn't intended for the settled- down-none-action-college-kid-life. See, I was assigned to keep Riley Cameron (witness protection program) safe. Even though she had a new name and there practically was no way anyone could find her, the gang KEPT FINDING HER! It was getting kind of aggravating, but we have gone 4 months without one of them finding us. She's getting hopeful and I'm getting bored.

Even when I was supposed to have very little action at Gallagher I somehow always found myself in the middle of it. It's hard just to live everyday knowing what is going to happen, living without the anticipation that something dangerous is just around the corner. Sadly, though that is where I have been for the last four months.

"Ashlyn, ASHLYN!" a familiar voice rang through my head, snapping from my thoughts

"What!?" I asked (Oh, by the way my alias is Ashlyn Ames small town girl, A student, perfect child)

"You were spacing out again! Geez, you think that with you I could ramble about boy troubles. Seeing as you never have any, because you never date. Hint, hint! Start dating please just be a normal college kid!" Haley Abbott (who really is Macey McHenry) exclaimed

"Just because you burn through men faster than you burn through clothes doesn't mean that Riley and I have too," I said diginalty back

Macey let out an exasperated sigh, and headed for her room. No doubt getting ready to party at the club, one of her many nightly activities. Let's be clear Macey has never actually done "it", but she has had intense make-out sessions, more than I can say though. It's not like I'm looking for anybody, I'm way over Josh, but dating him has showed me that having a relationship as a spy is that relationship is built on lies. I don't want to do that to someone it's unfair to me and him.

"I wouldn't listen to her Ash, I find you no boys attitude refreshing. Though I'm not sure I can do it, but you can so power to you!" Riley chirped in patting me on the back

"Thanks," I said looking up at her sarcastically

"Well, that's it for me, I'm going to bed. Early classes tomorrow," She said heading for her bedroom

I would of called it a night too if it weren't for the message the agency sent me right there and then. When my watch buzzed inticating I had a message from them, my heart did a double flip. Hopefully this would bring some action to my currently borring life. I quickly puched in a tap sequence on the watch and waited for it to show me the message. Hollographic words sprung up at me it read, _Agent Morgan there has been a new addition to your mission that we did not see coming, meet us a Blue .45 at 10:00 for the full briefing -Agent Hopkins._

What in the world could this new additon be? Well whatever it is, let's hope it brings some action into the mission.

 **Hi, author here. First things first, this is my first public fanfiction, and the only reason it's short is because I want you to decide if it's any good and if I should keep writing it. Leave a comment on what you think. Second, I apollogize for the horrible writing and grammer. I am welcome to constructive critisism and I am also welcome to praise *wink*. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, leave a review and tell if I should keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV**

The place where I was sent to get the full details of this addition. I couldn't help but be a little bit curious and exicted. Blue .45 was really a run down empty warehouse. Just saying after this meeting I am sure that abbandoned warehouses hate me. When I arrived Agent Hopkins (who was my supieror) was already waiting for me in his pressed and perfect suit.

 **A.N yes I know I spelled that wrong *embarrassed smile and laugh***

I slide open the creaky warehouse door and I couldn't help that notice Agent Hopkins was not alone. Standing next to him was Bex. My smile grew bigger than my face, but then something hit me. Why would she be here, she works for a different agency then me.

"Bex? Why are you here?" I let out the question before I could stop myself

"Staright to the point as always Agent Morgan," Agent Hopkins said through a small chuckle

Bex moved toward me to give a little hug, but my eyes never left Agent Hopkins. I sliently questioned him with my gaze, he just smiled at me waiting for the embrace to be over. But while we were hugging Bex whispered something in my ear, "Don't get mad, seriuosly don't freak out,". She then back away.

"So, the new addition has been uped to 3 new additions. Rebecca Baxter, and 2 others who will be flying in on saturday. They along with you have been assigned to now take down the gang after Ms. Cameron."

"And why can't Macey and I do that without 3 others, not that I'm complaing Bex," I questioned

"You are, but I expected it," she retorted

"They are more dangerous than we anticapated, we believe that you will need help," he stated, my fists clenhed

I was not going to sucker punch my boss, no matter how aggrivatied I really was.

"Who are these other two agents?"

"You will find out soon enough, the rest of the mission will be explained by Agent Baxter for the reason that I value my life," he smiled as he walked out of the warehouse

"Want to explain?" I asked her

"They asked me to join the mission, they thought I was the best way to keep you in control when you find out who are the other 2 people joining us. They think you'll have problems with them, and francly so do I," She said charming me with her smile

"Your lack of faith is hurting me," I said as we started to walk out

"Well let's hope there are no bumps in the rode, but you're going to have trouble with their parentage. Just so you know, everyone will understand," She said patting my back

"Who is their parentage?" I asked the question not really wanting the answer

"Can't tell you, yet"

The car ride was quiet, and awkard. Why would I have a problem with someone, this was going to be on my mind untill saturday. When we got the house Macey was already out partying and Riley was already asleep. Bex and I talked some more and I made her a bed on the couch. Who in this world could worry my boss and Bex so much. This is going to be a intresting few days.


End file.
